


The Red R

by Notyourcouch



Series: Pokémon Underground [1]
Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Play, Animals, Beast - Freeform, Bondage, Branding, F/F, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon References, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Rape, Series, beastiality, force, public, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourcouch/pseuds/Notyourcouch
Summary: In the Galar region there is a secret Pokémon league. Trainers fight for their lives and the lives of their Pokémon. The underground leaders select challengers by marking them and leaving clues. Rayne has been marked after being raped by a Leafeon and it’s trainer. This is just the beginning.
Series: Pokémon Underground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Red R

“Dottler lets this finish this!” I yell loudly to my bug pokemon. “Struggle bug!” My pokemon glows slightly and beams of green fly out like streamers and find their target. The wild Mudbray groans and falls to its side. I grab a pokeball and hurl it towards the weak pokemon. I watch as my ball shakes and glows. A sigh of relief when the item stops moving, the pokemon is mine. “Yes!” I cheer loudly and run towards my captured pokemon. “Welcome to the team Mudbray.” I hold the ball in my hand and with the other I recall Dottler.

“Not a bad fight there.” 

I gasp hearing someone speak to me. I turn around to see a woman standing a few feet away. She is tall and menacing. Her long black hair covering half of her pale face. One dark blue eye stares at me. She is wearing a long black dress with a belt in the middle that holds her pokemon. She has a small grin on her face as she looks at me.

“My name is Luna,” She says holding her hand out to mine.

“Rayne,” I say back and shake her hand.

“Just starting out as a trainer?”

I nod “Yeah. I know I am starting out a bit late but my family wouldn’t let me go out on my own until I turned eighteen.” The strange woman giggles slightly and steps closer to me. I can feel heat radiating off her body.

“The East lake is a nice place to start. There is a variety of pokemon to add to your team.” She looks me up and down. “Any experience battling another trainer?”

“I fought a few.”

“Well how about another?” I smile brightly and take a step back reaching for my pokemon on my waist. “I like your eagerness Rayne. You will be a treat.”

I follow Luna towards the lake. I look around and don't see any other trainers nearby. I am glad about that because I don’t like people watching just in case I lose. I look at my reflection in the water. My long red hair is up in a tight bun to keep my vision clear. My tan skin escaping around my tight tank top showing a nice cleavage. Stomach exposed slightly between my top and skirt. A small belt hangs loosely around my waist that holds my balls in place. I grab one and turn to my opponent. 

“Lets try out my new friend. Go Mudbray!” I toss the ball to the ground and my pokemon appears in a bright light. The donkey stands ready to impress his new trainer. 

Luna smiles and laughs to herself. “You shouldn’t start a trainer battle with a pokemon you haven't used yet. “Let's make this interesting ok? You can use three pokemon at once and I will only use one.”

“That isn’t really fair though. Why would you want that?”

“You are a new trainer and I am not. It wouldn’t be fair to have a one on one battle. Plus I have a condition to even the field.” Luna says while tossing her ball into the air and playing catch with herself. “I will only tell you if you agree.”

I think for a long moment. Even if her pokemon are stronger, three of mine should stop her one. What's the worst that could happen? I grab two more pokeballs and toss them out. “Lets go Dottler and Sobble!” My team stands ready to battle as one. “What is the condition? I am ready to fight!”

Luna tosses out her pokemon, a Leafeon. The grass type pokemon stands ready to fight. He does look much larger than others that I have seen. He even glows with a faint dark aura. The Leafeon stares at me and not my pokemon. Its eyes make me uneasy. 

“When my Leafeon knocks one of your pokemon out,” Luna says calmly. “Like this. Leafeon, razor leaf.” Her pokemon makes the slightest twitch before shooting sharp leafs forward. My Sobble didn’t have a chance to dodge before the attack hit him in the chest. My starter pokemon screams in pain before falling to the ground. “You lose clothing. Leafeon, vine whip.” 

Long green tentacles appear from the green mane on the leaf pokemon. In a flash they fly towards me, past my pokemon and strike me in the chest. I groan out in pain and go to wrap my arms around myself and discover my shirt has been slashed away. My upper body is exposed to the air. My c cup breasts aching in pain from the whips. Long red lashes appear on my naked chest but they are just marks. I start to rub my one breast to try and help the pain go away. 

“What the hell Luna?” I yell to the trainer. MY pokemon looks at me with concern. “It’s ok guys.” I reach out a hand and recall my water pokemon. “Pokemon don’t attack humans. What did you do to that poor creature?”

Luna laughs and crosses her arms over her body. “You don’t need to worry about that.” She waves her hand and Leafeon steps forward. His body glows once again and unleashes another razor leaf attack. This time my pokemon were prepared and dodge the attack. The leaves stop in mid air as if time itself paused. I knew deep inside what was going to happen but I couldn't move or say anything. I couldn’t warn my pokemon before the leaf’s boomerang back to the owner. My pokemon didn’t stand a chance as they were knocked to the ground. I quickly recall them back to their balls. 

“You know what comes next.” 

In the blink of an eye more vines fly at me again. I try to fend them off but I am too slow compared to the Leafeon. More slashes against my body while my skirt and panties are ripped to shreds. My teenage body naked and warm under the hot summer sun. I do my best to cover myself up. My opponent and her pokemon walk towards me slowly. They both have massive smiles on their faces as they look me up and down. 

“Shaved,” Luna says. “Good. It's a shame really. You seem like such a wonderful girl.” The Leafeon is now at my feet. His eyes staring at my exposed crotch. My hand is the only thing covering up the hole. “But in order to prove to my bosses that I deserve a seat at the top, I have to take something from you.

“You need to get the fuck away from me!” I yell loudly. “You are an embarrassment to the pokemon league…”

“Fuck the League,” Luna screams cutting me off. 

I decide to take a chance and try to escape. I kick the Leafeon in the chest, turn and start to sprint. I take maybe ten steps before feeling something wrap around my ankle causing me to trip and fall face first into the dirt. I reach back to try and pull the vine from my leg but instead another wraps around my wrist and pulls my arm behind my back. Then my other wrist joins the first one. The footsteps of Luna grow louder as she walks around to my head. I try to look up at her but the angle is too steep. I can only see her long black heels and feet before me. 

“I was going to make this easy on you.” Luna says as she digs her heel into the soft dirt. “ Do what I needed to do, given you new clothes and let you go on your way with just a small injury.” Her foot lifts up off the ground and moves closer to my face. She rests the edge of the heel on my cheek and starts to push down. My eyes close in horror as I prepare for her to impale my cheek. “Now I am just going to have some fun with you. Open your fucking mouth!”

I am helpless to put up a fight. She defeated my pokemon without any effort so I don’t have a choice. What did she want from me anyway? What could I possibly have that is of value to her boss? I open my mouth slowly and Luna eases the pressure of her heel on my face. I watch as a long, thick, vine slitherer along the ground towards my open mouth. Slowly it starts to slide into my mouth. The taste is earthy and rich and it has the same texture as a smooth root. The bulb of the vine pushes to the back of my mouth and into my throat. Gagging, I try to reach for the vine and pull it out but my hands remain bound behind my back. The object continues to slowly push deeper into my throat. My body twitches as I struggle to breathe. 

“Just let it happen my dear pet,” Luna says as she backs away from me. Her hands move up her body to the buttons on her dress. “The more you fight, the more painful it's going to be. Leafeon gets what he wants in the end.” The trainer drops her dress to the ground. She stands naked before me, minus her heels, and watches as her pokemon violates my mouth. 

While the vine moves in and out of my mouth in long slow thrusts, I hear Leafeon shuffling and watch it walk towards me. His legs are moving on either side of my body as he starts to mount me. My eyes shoot open when I feel something rubbing between my ass cheeks. I try to crawl away knowing what is about to happen. Each movement by me is answered by the vines constricting against my arms more and more. My throat bulges as he pushes the object deeper making me want to vomit. Then quickly the pokemon removes its vine from my mouth and disappears from view. I am coughing and spitting up saliva trying to gather myself while stll feeling Leafeon rubbing its cock up and down my ass waiting for the right time to penetrate.

“Are you a virgin Rayne?” Luna asks. The pale skinned woman sits in front of me with her legs around my body. MY eyes lock onto her smooth sex that is glistening with excitment. 

“I am.” I answer her and continue to take deep breaths. My own pussy starts to tingle and get wet as I am teased by the pokemon cock. “Please don’t do this. Let me go and I will give you all the money I have.”

“I don’t want your money, Rayne.” Luna laughs as she moves closer and closer until all I can see is her pussy and my mouth starts to water. “You do seem interested in me though. I know that look. The look of curiosity is in your eyes. Go ahead and have a taste. I promise you'll enjoy it.” 

Luna pushes her pussy against my face firmly. Her lips against mine and I get my first taste of a woman. The trainer moans loudly and starts to grind against my face. I push my tongue between her lips and start to lick. I have no idea what I am doing but Lunas moans must mean she enjoys it. I can feel her hands moving along my head until they find a place to grab. With a fist full of my hair, the woman pulls me against her. My nose goes into her hole and she holds me there making sure to cut off my air supply. For the second time I am struggling to breathe and Luna just laughs and moans.

“Your turn baby.”

I thought she was talking to me until I felt Leafeon shift and reposition his cock. I start to moan into the wet hole but not from pleasure. I am trying to get away so I can beg to stop what is about to happen. The pokemon penis is pushing against the lips that are protecting my virgin pussy. The grass pokemon cries out in excitement and thrusts forward. In one quick and hard movement, the green cock slams into me. MY body tenses and I scream into Lunas pussy. A sharp pain shoots through my spine when my innocence is forcefully taken from me. 

The vines that hold my wrists together start to pull backwards bringing my body down onto the object inside of me. Simultaneously, the pokemon thrusts forward to get as deep into me as possible. Luna pulls my face away from her sex allowing me to breathe. My naked, soft body rocking agains the rough dirt as I am fucked from behind. 

“Please tell him to stop,” I cry out. “It hurts!”

“It will feel good once you get used to it.” Luna pulls my hair lifting my face up to look into my eyes. “I honestly don’t care if you enjoy it. You are mine. My toy to use for my pleasure and the pleasure of my pokemon. The quicker you make me cum, the sooner this will end. If Leafeon cums before me, the next pokemon goes and it is an Infernape. He has a short temper and can be extremely violent. Most don’t recover from him.”

“Please,” I beg Luna as the Leafeon starts to pick up the pace. Small vines slap against my ass matching the thrusts. “I don’t…fuck!” I scream out loud when the cock slams into my cervix. 

“Then learn to be a good slut and make me fucking cum!” Luna yells at me and pulls me back between her legs. “Hurry up if you want to live.” 

My tongue dances around Luna's slit trying to make her orgasm quickly. Moaning between her legs while the thrusting behind me quickens. Hands in my hair used as leverage to move my mouth where she wants me. Each thrust Leafeon sends a wave of pleasure through me. Luna starts to buck her hips against my face as her pleasure increases. 

“Don’t stop,” Luna whispers to me. Her words are soft and full of ecstasy as my tongue explores the inside of her sex. I can feel her legs shaking as I bring her closer to orgasm. The tip of my nose bouncing off her clit with each hard pump of the pokemon. Luna screams out in pleasure when I finally bring her to orgasm. “Yes! Fuck i’m cumming!” 

My head is being squeezed hard between her thighs for what seems like forever. Once she finishes, Luna slides away from me and stands quickly. I watch her perfect ass walk back to her dress, bend over and dress herself. Without her sex to muffle my sounds, the loud high pitched moans can be heard clearly. Leafeon starts to pick up the pace, thrusting quick but deep. 

“Enjoying yourself Rayne?” Luna asks while searching her belt for a pokeball. 

“Harder,” I say in a loud moan. “Please go harder. I want to cum!” The Leafeon growls and starts to slam against me with all its weight.

“A pain slut huh?” Luna giggles. “We are going to have fun with you in the end. For now, I need what I came here for.” 

The Leafeon screams into the air and pushes deep into me one last time. I can feel its cock pulsing and filling my pussy with its cum. My first load of cum is from a pokemon. Its disgusting and wrong but it feels so good. The warm thick fluid already starts to leak out of my fucked out, even around the pokemon cock. I push myself back against the monster needing to feel it deeper. My body shaking in the electricity that comes before the orgasm. 

“Please, I am so close. I need more!” The Leafeon releases my body of its bindings and dismounts me quickly. I suddenly feel empty and I sigh in disappointment. I whimper and shake my ass trying to entice it to come back. It doesn’t.

“I told you that your pleasure isnt my concern.” Luna says. “My concern is marking you.” I hear the sound of a pokeball opening and the cries of Infernape sound behind me. “Wait. Wait. Not that thing.” I start to beg remembering what Luna said this guy could do to me.

“Relax. It isnt going to fuck you.” 

I see Luna nod to the new pokemon behind me. I feel a hand on my ass and my skin starts to warm up. It feels nice at first but that doesn’t last long. The pokemon traces along my skin up to my side then stops. I watch as the pokemons finger starts to glow red hot. I scream out in agony as the pokemon starts to draw on my skin and melt my flesh. Luna just laughs at my pain. There is a snap of a photo being taken and then the pokemon backs away. 

“That should prove I can hang with the big boys,” Luna says and returns both her pokemon to their balls.

“What did you do to me?” I ask. I try to look at the mark but my vision is blurred by tears. My body screams in pain.

“You will find out soon enough. I hope to see you again Rayne. We can have so much more fun!” She blows a kiss to me, lifts a foot and kicks me in the head. My sight fades almost instantly and my body falls limp to the ground.


End file.
